my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the Light Kingdom
The Battle for the Light Kingdom is a battle that decided the fate of both the Light Kingdom and the Pony Reality. Progression Prelude After Heartbeat recovered her light, she guides Twilight, Blue and their friends into the Mirrored Library, where they discovered the location of the star seeds of the other Generals of Order. In order to ensure a quick recovery of the star seeds, the group decides to separate. However, the Lord of Chaos is also able to discover their location and sends Fire Punch to create dark ponies and ensure the hold of the star seeds. The orange star seed Rarity and Pinkie Pie travel to the outskirks of Vanhoover to find the orange star seed. They soon discover that dark ponies are also after it and they discover its location in a cave. However, the light of the star seed is shown to be unbearable to the dark ponies. After causing a distraction for the dark ponies, Rarity and Pinkie Pie are able to get in the cave, finding the star seed inside a crystal pillar. Eventually, they discover a way to release it through music. When the two mares are found surrounded by dark ponies, they use the power of the orange star seed to bring them back to normal. After that, they start heading back to the Crystal Empire. The green star seed Arriving to Shadow Hallow, Fluttershy meets with her coltfriend, Thunder Night, and, together, they go to thestral village, where she discovers the existence of a tree that may contain the green star seed. Fluttershy advances to get it and, despite having nature itself attacking her, she is able to retrieve the star seed. However, the thestral village is attacked by dark ponies and Fluttershy is able to use the magic of the green star seed to restore them back to normal. With things back to normal, Fluttershy heads back to the Crystral Empire. The purple star seed Rainbow Dash and Applejack adventure themselves in the Hayseed Swamps to search for the purple seed. When finding it, the star seed causes their talents to turn against them, with Applejack being raised on the air and Rainbow Dash being covered in sludge. Taking advantage of her situation, Applejack is able to recover the purple star seed. After they recover the star seed, the two mares are surrounded by dark ponies who are able to take the purple star seed from them. Before the dark ponies can capture Rainbow Dash and Applejack, they are saved by Discord. The two mares then headed back to the Crystal Empire empty hoofed. The blue star seed Twilight, Blue and Shining heads towards the Rambling Rock Ridge, finding a cave that leads them towards a mirror labyrinth that tries to keep them inside of it, trying to seduce them by appealing to their darkest emotions. However, Twilight is able to resist it and she is able to inspire Blue and Shining into resist as well and the mirror labyrinth is destroyed. Advancing towards the next defense, they find themselves in a room with both the two exits blocked by a magical fire. Before them, there is a table with many bottles, where only two contain the liquid that will allow them to pass through the two fires, one forward and the other back. Twilight is able to solve the problem, but the bottle that allowed to move forward was only enough for one pony. Shining and Blue, knowing that Twilight was the only one with chances of recovering the blue star seed, tell her to go forward, while they return to the entrance of the cave. Twilight advances to the next room, where she finds a sphinx guarding the star seed. She faces the sphynx's riddle and, with a lot of effort, is able to solve it, earning the star seed. However, as she returns to the entrance, she finds her brother and husband subdued by dark ponies, led by Fire Punch. In order to save them, Twilight gives the star seed to Fire Punch. As he teleports away and orders the dark ponies to get rid of Twilight, Blue and Shining, the sphynx arrives and save them. He then takes the three ponies to the location of the yellow star seed. The yellow star seed Arriving to a cave in the San Palomino Desert, the trio finds the first room filled with enchanted weapons that attack them. They are able to understand the connection between the weapons and their armors and so they attack them in order to neutralize the magic in the weapons. With a great help from Twilight, they are able to do it. However, as they do that, a big stone warrior advances to face them. Blue and Shining face it, but it only becomes stronger. It's then she realizes the statue reacts to violence and, by getting Blue and Shining stop fighting it, they are able to pass it. In the next room, the trio face a giant unicorn chess, where they needed to become chess pieces in order to cross it. Thanks to Shining's chess abilities, they are able to face the white pieces without being taken, but then, when facing with a hard decision, Shining decides to sacrifice himself so that Blue could make check-mate to the white king. Deciding to stay with her brother to take care of him, Twilight incentivates Blue to move forward, telling him also that she is pregnant. Getting to the last room, Blue is confronted with various temptations that he must resist in order to get the last star seed. After proving his worth, Blue is able to retrieve the yellow star seed. The trio then is taken back to the Crystal Empire by the sphyx. The location of the Jewel of Life With the group now reunited at the Mirrored Library with only three star seeds recovered, Heartbeat reveals she had already known the location of the original star seed, but that they need the star seeds to get to the Jewel of Life and, using the information at the library, they get to know about its location and Twilight discovers she is the one possessing the original star seed. Getting Spike and the Elements of Harmony, they go to the Light Kingdom. The last confrontation At the petrified Light Kingdom, Twilight, Blue and their friends go to where the Jewel of Life is. Separating herself from the group to go to the throne room, Twilight is joined by Blue and she tells him about she being Princess Aurora's reincarnation. Meanwhile, the Lord of Chaos and Fire Punch confront the others and then, threatning to destroy the other Generals' petrified bodies, Heartbeat gives her star seed, along with the ones they had, to the Lord of Chaos, causing her to become petrified. After that, the Lord of Chaos turns Twilight's friends into dark beings and then proceeds to confront Twilight and Blue. Using the six star seeds, he discovers that Twilight possesses the original star seed and uses Fire Punch to take it. But Blue places himself in the way and gets turned into a dark pony. At the second try, Fire Punch hits Twilight, whose star seed is revealed. The Lord of Chaos starts trying to corrupt the original star seed, but Twilight, using her own will and desire to protect the ones she love, including her unborn child, is able to resist and spreads her immense light, defeating the Lord of Chaos. Aftermatch Twilight's light is able to turn Blue and her friends back to normal, give back the Generals' star seeds to them and destroy Fire Punch's horn, turning him into an earth pony. He tries to escape, but is captured by Golden Paladin. The Jewel of Life is recovered and Twilight, with Blue's help, is able to use it to restore the Light Kingdom into its former glory, with Twilight becoming its new ruler. Trivia * Fire Punch is turned into an earth pony, as he had sacrificed his own wings to get King Sombra's horn. * King Sombra's horn is destroyed. Category:Battles